The Flintstones
Flintstone}} | theme_music_composer = Hoyt Curtin | opentheme = "Rise and Shine" (instrumental) (first two seasons and the first two episodes of season 3) "Meet the Flintstones" (remainder of the show's run) | endtheme = "Rise and Shine" (instrumental) (first two seasons and the first two episodes of season 3) "Meet the Flintstones" (rest of the show's run) "Open Up Your Heart (and Let the Sunshine In)" (some episodes on season 6) | composer = Hoyt Curtin | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 6 | num_episodes = 166 (list of episodes) | executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera | producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera | editor = Kenneth Spears Donald A. Douglas Joseph Ruby Warner Leighton Greg Watson | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 25 minutes | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Screen Gems (1960–1967) Columbia Pictures Television (1974–1987) The Program Exchange (1987–1994) Turner Program Services (1995–98) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1998–present) | channel = ABC | picture_format = 480i (4:3 SDTV) | audio_format = Monaural | first_aired = September 30, 1960 | last_aired = April 1, 1966 | followed_by = The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show | related = | website = }} The Flintstones is an American animated sitcom produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC. The series takes place in a romanticized Stone Age setting, and follows the activities of the titular family, the Flintstones, and their next-door neighbors, the Rubbles (who are their best friends). It was originally broadcast from September 30, 1960 until April 1, 1966, in a prime time slot, the first such instance for an animated series. The continuing popularity of The Flintstones rested heavily on its juxtaposition of modern everyday concerns in the Stone Age setting.CD liner notes: Saturday Mornings: Cartoons' Greatest Hits, 1995 MCA Records The Flintstones was the most financially successful and longest running network animated franchise for three decades, until The Simpsons debuted in late 1989.[http://cartoonician.com/excavating-bedrock-reminiscences-of-the-flintstones/ "Excavating Bedrock: Reminiscences of 'The Flintstones,'" Hogan's Alley #9, 2000] In 2013, TV Guide ranked The Flintstones the second greatest TV cartoon of all time (after The Simpsons). Overview The show is set in a comical, satirical version of the Stone Age which, although it uses primitive technology, resembles mid-20th-century suburban America. The plots deliberately resemble the sitcoms of the era, with the caveman Flintstone and Rubble families getting into minor conflicts characteristic of modern life. The show is set in the Stone Age town of Bedrock (pop. 2500). In this fantasy version of the past, dinosaurs and other long-extinct animals co-exist with cavemen, saber-toothed cats, and woolly mammoths. Animation historian Christopher P. Lehman considers that the series draws its humor in part from creative uses of anachronisms. The main one is the placing of a "modern", 20th-century society in prehistory. This society takes inspiration from the suburban sprawl developed in the first two decades of the postwar period. This society has modern home appliances, but they work by employing animals. They have automobiles, but they hardly resemble the cars of the 20th century. These cars are large wooden and rock structures and burn no fuel. They are powered by people who run while inside them. Finally, the stone houses of this society are cookie-cutter homes positioned into neighborhoods typical of mid-20th century American suburbs.Lehman (2007), p. 25 Characters The Flintstones *Fred Flintstone is the main character of the series. Fred is an accident-prone bronto-crane operator at the Slate Rock and Gravel Company and the head of the Flintstone household. He is quick to anger (usually over trivial matters), but is a very loving husband and father. He is also good at bowling and is a member of the fictional "Loyal Order of Water Buffaloes" (Lodge No. 26), a men-only club paralleling real-life fraternities such as the Loyal Order of Moose. His famous catchphrase is "Yabba Dabba Doo!" *Wilma Flintstone is Fred's wife and Pebbles' mother. She is more intelligent and level-headed than her husband, though she often has a habit of spending money (with Betty and her catchphrase being "Da-da-da duh da-da CHARGE IT!!"). She often is a foil to Fred's poor behavior, but is a very loyal wife to him. She is also a very jealous woman whom is easily angered if there's even a hint of another woman (especially a pretty one) having anything to do with Fred. *Pebbles Flintstone is the Flintstones' infant daughter, who is born near the end of the third season. *Dino is the Flintstones' pet dinosaur that acts like a dog. A running gag in the series involves Fred coming home from work and Dino getting excited and knocking him down and licking his face repeatedly. *Baby Puss is the Flintstones' pet saber-toothed cat, which is rarely seen in the actual series, but is always seen throwing Fred out of the house during the end credits, causing Fred to pound repeatedly on the front door and yell "Wilma!", waking the whole neighborhood in the process. The Rubbles *Barney Rubble is the secondary main character and Fred's best friend and next-door neighbor. His occupation is, for the most part of the series, unknown, though later episodes depict him working in the same quarry as Fred. He shares many of Fred's interests such as bowling and golf, and is also a member of the "Loyal Order of Water Buffaloes". Though Fred and Barney frequently get into feuds with one another (usually due to Fred's short temper), their deep fraternal bond remains evident. *Betty Rubble is Barney's wife and Wilma's best friend. Like Wilma, she, too, is slightly more intelligent than her husband and has a habit of spending money, and also is highly jealous of other pretty women being around her husband. *Bamm-Bamm Rubble is the Rubbles' preternaturally strong adopted son, whom they adopt during the fourth season; his name comes from the only phrase he ever speaks as a baby: "Bamm, Bamm!" *Hoppy is the Rubbles' pet hopparoo (a kangaroo/dinosaur combination creature), which they purchase in the beginning of the fifth season. When he first arrives, Dino and Fred mistake him for a giant mouse and are frightened of him, but they eventually become best friends after Hoppy gets help when they are in an accident. He babysits the kids as he takes them around in his pouch, which also serves as a shopping cart for Betty. Other characters Over 100 other characters appeared throughout the program.Romanek, Broc. "List of Flintstones Characters". Thecorporatecounsel.net, accessed March 31, 2011 *Mr. Slate is Fred and Barney's hot-tempered boss at the gravel pit. Mr. Slate fires Fred on several occasions throughout the series, only to give him his job back by the end of the episode. A running gag is Slate's ever-changing first name, which was revealed to be Sylvester, Nate, Oscar, and George as the series progressed. In the episode "The Long, Long Weekend" which originally aired on January 21, 1966, he is shown as being the founder of "Slate Rock and Gravel Company"; still in business two million years later, the company is operated by his descendant, "George Slate the Eighty-Thousandth". Note, in the early Flintstones episodes, the more recognized "Mr. Slate" character was known as "Mr. Rockhead" and was a supervisor of Fred's. Mr. Slate was a short character. During the course of the cartoon, the two men switched identities and the shorter character faded away from existence. *Arnold is the Flintstones' paper boy, whom Fred absolutely despises, mainly because Arnold is frequently able to best and outsmart Fred at a number of tasks and also because he often ("unintentionally") throws the newspaper in Fred's face. Arnold's parents are mentioned in the series, but his mother Doris, a friend of Wilma and Betty's (as evidenced in the episode "The Little Stranger", which originally aired on November 2, 1962), is referenced in name only, never actually appearing on screen. Arnold's father, however, did appear in the episode "Take Me Out to the Ball Game", which originally aired on April 27, 1962, though his name is never mentioned. *Joe Rockhead is a mutual friend of Fred and Barney. Usually, when Fred and Barney have some kind of falling out, Fred mentions doing something (such as going to a baseball game) with Joe. Joe was, at some point, chief of the Bedrock Volunteer Fire Department (as shown on the episode "Arthur Quarry's Dance Class", which originally aired on January 13, 1961). His appearance varied throughout the run of the series, but his appearance in the episode "The Picnic", which originally aired on December 15, 1961, was the one most commonly used. *Pearl Slaghoople is Wilma's hard-to-please mother, Fred's mother-in-law and Pebbles' grandmother, who is constantly disapproving of Fred and his behavior. Their disastrous first meeting was recounted in the episode "Bachelor Daze", which originally aired on March 5, 1964. They briefly reconciled in the episode "Mother-in-Law's Visit", which originally aired on February 1, 1963. That is, until, she found out that she became Fred's "nice fat pigeon" when he suckered her out of money that he needed to buy a baby crib for Pebbles. They reconciled again at the end of the TV movie I Yabba Dabba Do. *The Great Gazoo is an alien exiled to Earth that helps Fred and Barney, often against their will. He is actually from the future, and is quite dismayed when he realizes he has been sent back to "the Stone Age". He can only be seen by Fred, Barney, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, other small children, Dino, and Hoppy. Gazoo appeared in the final season only. *Uncle Tex Hardrock is Fred's maternal uncle and a member of the Texarock Rangers. He constantly holds Fred's future inheritance over his head. *Sam Slagheap is the Grand Poobah of the Water Buffalo Lodge. Voice actors Fred Flintstone physically resembles both the voice actor who played him, Alan Reed, and Jackie Gleason, whose series, The Honeymooners, inspired The Flintstones. The voice of Barney Rubble was provided by voice actor Mel Blanc, though five episodes during the second season (the first, second, fifth, sixth, and ninth) employed Hanna-Barbera regular Daws Butler while Blanc was incapacitated by a near-fatal car accident. Blanc was able to return to the series much sooner than expected, by virtue of a temporary recording studio for the entire cast set up at Blanc's bedside. Blanc's portrayal of Barney had changed considerably after the accident. In the earliest episodes, Blanc had used a much higher pitch to the point of portraying Barney as a smart-aleck. After his recovery from the accident, Blanc used a deeper voice, quite similar to the voice of the Abominable Snowman he performed in other cartoons, and was shown as somewhat dopier than before. Reed based Fred's voice upon Gleason's ''Honeymooners interpretation of Ralph Kramden, while Blanc, after a season of using a nasal, high-pitched voice for Barney, eventually adopted a style of voice similar to that used by Art Carney in his portrayal of Ed Norton. The first time the Art Carney-like voice was used was for a few seconds in "The Prowler" (the third episode produced). In a 1986 Playboy interview, Gleason said Alan Reed had done voice-overs for Gleason in his early movies and that he had considered suing Hanna-Barbera for copying The Honeymooners but decided to let it pass. According to Henry Corden, a voice actor and a friend of Gleason's, "Jackie's lawyers told him he could probably have The Flintstones pulled right off the air. But they also told him, 'Do you want to be known as the guy who yanked Fred Flintstone off the air? The guy who took away a show so many kids love, and so many parents love, too?'" Henry Corden's voice became Fred's after Reed's death in 1977, starting with A Flintstone Christmas."A Flintstone Christmas". www.bcdb.com, April 12, 2012 Corden had previously provided Fred's singing voice in The Man Called Flintstone"The Man Called Flintstone". www.bcdb.com, April 12, 2012 and later on The Flintstones children's records. Since 2000, Jeff Bergman, James Arnold Taylor, and Scott Innes (performing both Fred and Barney for Toshiba commercials) have performed the voice of Fred. Since Mel Blanc's death in 1989, Barney has been voiced by Jeff Bergman, Frank Welker, and Kevin Michael Richardson. Various additional character voices were created by Hal Smith, Allan Melvin, Janet Waldo, Daws Butler, and Howard Morris, among others. Voice cast * Fred Flintstone – Alan Reed (speaking voice only) * Wilma Flintstone/Pebbles Flintstone – Jean Vander Pyl * Barney Rubble – Mel Blanc; Daws Butler (season 2; episodes 1, 2, 5, 6, and 9 only) * Betty Rubble – Bea Benaderet (seasons 1–4); Gerry Johnson (seasons 5–6) * Bamm-Bamm Rubble/Hoppy/Arnold – Don Messick * Dino – Mel Blanc * Mr. Slate – John Stephenson * Mrs. Slaghoople – Verna Felton and Janet Waldo * The Great Gazoo – Harvey Korman Additional voice cast * Howard Morris * Doug Young * Henry Corden * June Foray Episodes Music The opening and closing credits theme during the first two seasons was called "Rise and Shine", a lively instrumental underscore accompanying Fred on his drive home from work. The tune resembled "The Bugs Bunny Overture (This Is It!)", the theme song of The Bugs Bunny Show, also airing on ABC at the time, and may have been the reason the theme was changed in the third season. Starting in season 3, episode 3 ("Barney the Invisible"), the opening and closing credits theme was the familiar vocal "Meet the Flintstones". This version was recorded with a 22-piece big band, and the Randy Van Horne Singers. The melody is derived from part of the 'B' section of Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 17 Movement 2, composed in 1801/02. The "Meet the Flintstones" opening was later added to the first two seasons for syndication. The musical underscores were credited to Hoyt Curtin for the show's first five seasons; Ted Nichols took over in 1965 for the final season. History and production The idea of The Flintstones started after Hanna-Barbera produced The Huckleberry Hound Show and The Quick Draw McGraw Show. Although these programs were successful, they did not have the same wide audience appeal as their previous theatrical cartoon series Tom and Jerry, which entertained both children and the adults who accompanied them. However, since children did not need their parents' supervision to watch television, Hanna-Barbera's output became labeled "kids only". Barbera and Hanna wanted to recapture the adult audience with an animated situation comedy.The Flintstones, season 2 DVD documentary Barbera and Hanna experimented with hillbillies (a hillbilly theme was later incorporated into two Flintstones episodes, "The Bedrock Hillbillies" and "The Hatrocks and the Gruesomes"), Romans (Hanna-Barbera eventually created The Roman Holidays), pilgrims, and Indians as the settings for the two families before deciding on the Stone Age. According to Barbera, they settled on that because "you could take anything that was current, and convert it to stone-age".Leonard Maltin interviews Joseph Barbera, 1997 Under the working title The Flagstones, the family originally consisted of Fred, Wilma, and their son, Fred, Jr. A brief demonstration film was also created to sell the idea of a "modern stone age family" to sponsors and the network. Animator Kenneth Muse, who worked on the Tom and Jerry cartoons, also worked on the early seasons of The Flintstones. The show imitated and spoofed The Honeymooners, although the early voice characterization for Barney was that of Lou Costello.Stinnett, Chuck. [http://www.courierpress.com/news/2011/mar/08/rango/ "Rango is latest reminder that animated films are thriving"]. Evansville Courier & Press, March 8, 2011 William Hanna admitted that "At that time, The Honeymooners was the most popular show on the air, and for my bill, it was the funniest show on the air. The characters, I thought, were terrific. Now, that influenced greatly what we did with The Flintstones ... The Honeymooners was there, and we used that as a kind of basis for the concept." However, Joseph Barbera disavowed these claims in a separate interview, stating that, "I don't remember mentioning The Honeymooners when I sold the show. But if people want to compare The Flintstones to The Honeymooners, then great. It's a total compliment. The Honeymooners was one of the greatest shows ever written." Jackie Gleason, creator of The Honeymooners, considered suing Hanna-Barbera Productions, but decided that he did not want to be known as "the guy who yanked Fred Flintstone off the air". Another influence was noted during Hanna-Barbera's tenure at MGM, where they were in a friendly competition with fellow cartoon director Tex Avery. In 1955, Avery directed a cartoon entitled "The First Bad Man" (narrated by cowboy legend Tex Ritter). The cartoon concerned the rowdy antics of a bank robber in stone-age Dallas. Many of the visual jokes antedated by many years similar ones used by Hanna-Barbera in the Flintstones series. Many students of American animation point to this cartoon as a progenitive seed of the Flintstones. The concept was also predated by the Stone Age Cartoons series of 12 animated cartoons released from January 1940 to September 1940 by Fleischer Studios. These cartoons show stone age people doing modern things with primitive means. One example is Granite Hotel including characters such as a newsboy, telephone operator, hotel clerk, and a spoof of Edgar Bergen and Charlie McCarthy. Barbera explained that selling the show to a network and sponsors was not an easy task. When the series went into production, the working title The Flagstones was changed, possibly to avoid confusion with the Flagstons, characters in the comic strip Hi and Lois. After spending a brief period in development as The Gladstones (GLadstone being a Los Angeles telephone exchange at the time), Hanna-Barbera settled upon The Flintstones, and the idea of the Flintstones having a child from the start was discarded, with Fred and Wilma starting out as a childless couple. However, some early Flintstones merchandise, such as a 1961 Little Golden Book, included Fred Jr., before it was decided on his removal. Despite the animation and fantasy setting, the series was initially aimed at adult audiences, which was reflected in the comedy writing, which, as noted, resembled the average primetime sitcoms of the era, with the usual family issues resolved with a laugh at the end of each episode, as well as the inclusion of a laugh track. Hanna and Barbera hired many writers from the world of live action, including two of Jackie Gleason's writers, Herbert Finn and Sydney Zelinka, as well as relative newcomer Joanna Lee while still using traditional animation story men such as Warren Foster and Michael Maltese. The Flintstones premiered on September 30, 1960, at 8:30 pm, and quickly became a hit. It was the first American animated show to depict two people of the opposite sex (Fred and Wilma; Barney and Betty) sleeping together in one bed, although Fred and Wilma are sometimes depicted as sleeping in separate beds. For comparison, the first live-action depiction of this in American TV history was in television's first-ever sitcom: 1947's Mary Kay and Johnny. The first two seasons were co-sponsored by Winston cigarettes and the characters appeared in several black-and-white television commercials for Winston (dictated by the custom, at that time, that the star(s) of a TV series often "pitched" their sponsor's product in an "integrated commercial" at the end of the episode). During the third season, Hanna and Barbera decided that Fred and Wilma should have a baby. Originally, Hanna and Barbera intended for the Flintstone family to have a boy, the head of the marketing department convinced them to change it to a girl since "girl dolls sell a lot better than boy dolls". Although most Flintstones episodes were stand-alone storylines, Hanna-Barbera created a story arc surrounding the birth of Pebbles. Beginning with the episode "The Surprise", aired midway through the third season (January 25, 1963), in which Wilma reveals her pregnancy to Fred, the arc continued through the time leading up to Pebbles' birth in the episode "Dress Rehearsal" (February 22, 1963), and then continued with several episodes showing Fred and Wilma adjusting to the world of parenthood. Around this time, Winston pulled out their sponsorship and Welch's (grape juice and grape jellies) became the primary sponsor, as the show's audience began to shift younger. The integrated commercials for Welch's products feature Pebbles asking for grape juice in her toddler dialect, and Fred explaining to Pebbles Welch's unique process for making the jelly, compared to the competition. Welch's also produced a line of grape jelly packaged in jars which were reusable as drinking glasses, with painted scenes featuring the Flintstones and characters from the show. In Australia, the Nine Network ran a "Name the Flintstones' baby" competition during the 'pregnancy' episodes – few Australian viewers were expected to have a U.S. connection giving them information about past Flintstone episodes. An American won the contest and received an all expenses paid trip to tour Hanna-Barbera Studios. Another arc occurred in the fourth season, in which the Rubbles, depressed over being unable to have children of their own (making The Flintstones the first animated series in history to address the issue of infertility, though subtly), adopt Bamm-Bamm. The 100th episode made (but the 90th to air), "Little Bamm-Bamm Rubble" (October 3, 1963), established how Bamm-Bamm was adopted. Nine episodes were produced before it but aired afterwards, which explains why Bamm-Bamm was not seen again until episode 101, "Daddies Anonymous" (Bamm-Bamm was in a teaser on episode 98, "Kleptomaniac Pebbles"). Another story arc, occurring in the final season, centered on Fred and Barney's dealings with the Great Gazoo (voiced by Harvey Korman). After Pebbles' birth, the tone and writing became more juvenile and ratings from the adult demographic began to decline. The last original episode was broadcast on April 1, 1966. The first three seasons of The Flintstones aired Friday nights at 8:30 on ABC. Season four and part of season five aired Thursdays at 7:30. The rest of the series aired Fridays at 7:30. In the U.S., syndicated reruns of the series were offered to local stations until 1997, when E/I regulations and changing tastes in the industry led to the show's move to cable television. From the time of Ted Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera in 1992, TBS, TNT, and Cartoon Network aired the program. On April 1, 2000, the program moved to Boomerang, where it aired until March 6, 2017 (in its last years on the channel, it had been relegated to a graveyard slot) and returned to the channel on July 30, 2018. Online, the series was made available on the In2TV service beginning in 2006, then the online version of Kids' WB until that service was discontinued in 2015. As of 2017, full episodes are only available in the U.S. on Boomerang's subscription video on demand service, with select clips made available on an official YouTube account tied to the revamped Kids' WB Web site. Reception The night after The Flintstones premiered, Variety called it "A pen and ink disaster",Leonard Maltin interviews Joseph Barbera-1997 and the series was among many that debuted in a "vast wasteland" of a 1960–61 television season considered one of the worst in television history up to that point. As late as the 1980s, highbrow critics derided the show's limited animation and derivative plots.For example, an episode of the 1987 series Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures ("Don't Touch That Dial!") has the title character mocking The Flintstones, which appears in a satirical crossover with The Jetsons, as stupid. Despite the mixed critical reviews at first, The Flintstones has generally been considered a television classic and was rerun continuously for five decades after its end. In 1961, The Flintstones became the first animated series to be nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series, but lost out to The Jack Benny Program. In January 2009, IGN named The Flintstones as the ninth-best in its "Top 100 Animated TV Shows". Nielsen ratings Films and subsequent television series Following the show's cancellation in 1966, a film based upon the series was created. The Man Called Flintstone was a musical spy caper that parodied James Bond and other secret agents. The movie was released to theaters on August 3, 1966, by Columbia Pictures.The Man Called Flintstone (film review). Variety, August 10, 1966 It was released on DVD in Canada in March 2005 and in United States in December 2008. The show was revived in the early 1970s with Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm having grown into teenagers, and several different series and made-for-TV movies (broadcast mainly on Saturday mornings, with a few shown in prime time); including a series depicting Fred and Barney as police officers, another depicting the characters as children, and yet others featuring Fred and Barney encountering Marvel Comics superhero The Thing and Al Capp's comic strip character The Shmoo – have appeared over the years. The original show also was adapted into a live-action film in 1994, and a prequel, The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, which followed in 2000. Unlike its sister show The Jetsons (the two shows appeared in a made-for-TV crossover movie in 1987), the revival programs were not widely syndicated or rerun alongside the original series. Television series * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971–72) (one season) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972–73) (one season) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1973–74) (compilation series) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977–78) (compilation series) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) (one season) * Fred and Barney Meet The Thing (1979) (one season) * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–80) (one season) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980–82) (two seasons) * The Flintstone Funnies (1982–84) (compilation series) * The Flintstone Kids (1986–88) (two seasons) * What a Cartoon! – featuring Dino: Stay Out! (1995) and Dino: The Great Egg-Scape (1997) * Cave Kids (1996) (one season) * Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! Theatrical animated feature * The Man Called Flintstone (1966, released by Columbia Pictures) Television specials * The Flintstones on Ice (1973) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) * The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) * The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1980) * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) * The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) * The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) * The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) Television films * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) Educational films * Energy: A National Issue (1977) * Hanna-Barbera Educational Filmstrips **''Bamm-Bamm: Bamm-Bamm Tackles a Term Paper'' (1978) **''Bamm-Bamm: Information Please'' (1979) **''Flintstones: A Weighty Problem'' (1980) **''Flintstones: Fire Alarm'' (1980) **''Flintstones: Fire Escape'' (1980) **''Flintstones: Driving Guide'' (1980) Live-action films * The Flintstones (1994) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) Direct-to-video films * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) Other media :For a list of DVDs, video games, comic books, and VHS releases, see List of The Flintstones media. Cancelled Seth MacFarlane reboot In 2011, it was announced Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane would be reviving The Flintstones for the Fox network, with the first episode airing in 2013. After Fox Entertainment president Kevin Reilly read the pilot script and "liked it but didn't love it", MacFarlane chose to abandon work on the project rather than restarting it. ''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! ''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! is an upcoming American animated television series spin-off of The Flintstones, the first to feature them since the 1996 series Cave Kids, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It will be produced by Mark Marek and Marly Halpern-Graser. Like Cave Kids, the show focuses on the lives of best friends Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm-Bamm Rubble, who are joined by Dino for many adventures in the world. The show is scheduled to air as a part of the Boomerang IPTV subscription service service in 2019. Upcoming animated film In 2014, it was announced that Warner Bros. was developing an animated film with Chris Henchy, Will Ferrell and Adam McKay, to write the script for the project. Ferrell, and McKay would also be executive producers. In 2018, it was confirmed that the project is still in development, but it is currently unknown if the crew members would still be involved. Theme parks Two Flintstones-themed amusement parks exist in the United States: Bedrock City in Custer, South Dakota, and another in Valle, Arizona. Both have been in operation for decades. Bedrock City, also known as Flintstone Park, closed in August 2015. Another existed until the 1990s at Carowinds in Charlotte, North Carolina. In Canada, Flintstone Park in Kelowna, British Columbia, opened in 1968 and closed in 1998; it was notable for the "Forty Foot Fred" billboard of Fred Flintstone which was a well known Kelowna landmark. Another Flintstones park was located in Bridal Falls, British Columbia, which closed in 1990. Calaway Park outside Calgary, Alberta, Canada, also opened with a Flintstones theme and many of the buildings today have a caveman-like design, though the park does not license the characters. The Australia's Wonderland and Canada's Wonderland theme parks, both featured Flintstones characters in their Hanna-Barbera-themed children's sections from 1985 up until the mid-1990s. Kings Island near Cincinnati, Ohio, had a Hanna-Barbera land, in which many Hanna-Barbera characters were featured, including the Flintstones, in the 1980s and early 1990s. Live theater A stage production opened at Universal Studios Hollywood in 1994 (the year the live-action film was released), developed by Universal and Hanna-Barbera Productions. It opened at the Panasonic Theater, replacing the Star Trek show. The story consists of Fred, Wilma, Barney, and Betty heading for "Hollyrock". The show ran until January 2, 1997. In popular culture , Cyprus]] Miles Laboratories (now part of Bayer Corporation) and their One-A-Day vitamin brand was the alternate sponsor of the original Flintstones series during its first two seasons, and in the late 1960s, Miles introduced Flintstones Chewable Vitamins, fruit-flavored multivitamin tablets for children in the shape of the Flintstones characters, which are currently being sold.The Flintstones Season 1 DVD The Simpsons referenced The Flintstones in several episodes. In the episode "Homer's Night Out", Homer's local convenience store clerk, Apu, remarks "You look familiar, sir. Are you on the television or something?", to which Homer replies "Sorry, buddy, you've got me confused with Fred Flintstone." During the couch gag of the opening credits of the episode "Kamp Krusty", the Simpson family arrive home to find the Flintstone family already sitting on their couch. The same couch gag was reused in syndicated episodes of "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show", when The Simpsons overtook The Flintstones as the longest-running animated series. In "Lady Bouvier's Lover", Homer's boss, Mr. Burns, appears at the family's house and says "Why, it's Fred Flintstone (referring to Homer) and his lovely wife, Wilma! (Marge) Oh, and this must be little Pebbles! (Maggie) Mind if I come in? I brought chocolates." Homer responds by saying "Yabba-dabba-doo!" The opening of "Marge vs. the Monorail" depicts Homer leaving work in a similar way to Fred Flintstone in the opening of The Flintstones, during which he sings his own version of the latter's opening theme only to slam into a chestnut tree. On September 30, 2010, Google temporarily replaced the logo on its search page with a custom graphic celebrating the 50th anniversary of The Flintstones first TV broadcast. Foreign versions The series was translated into several languages. The Hungarian version was written by József Romhányi in the 1960s . Romhányi was a well-known poet, writer and translator with the speciality of extreme word-play and he rewrote the whole cartoon in rhyming form full of wordplays and puns. It became so popular that many lines found their way into popular culture or became adages. The Hungarian publisher released the series in the 1990s with new dubbing, which resulted in a backlash from fans demanding the original dubbing. The studio did not have all the original voice material and they asked the general public to provide them the original copies of the series, so the original dub was re-recorded and later released on a DVD version in the 2000s. Broadcast history United States * ABC (1960–1966) * Television syndication (1966–1992) * USA Cartoon Express (1982–1992) * Cartoon Network (1992–2004) * Boomerang (2000–2017) See also * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue – Hanna-Barbera characters honor Fred in an all-star celebrity roast for his birthday (1977) * "Meet The Flintstones", a version of the show's theme song that became a hit single for The B-52s. *''Alley Oop, a comic strip about a prehistoric family with commentary on American suburban life *The Cavern Clan, a Brazilian comic strip about a prehistoric life in the Stone Age * Stone Age Cartoons, a 1940 American series of 12 animated short films from Fleischer Studios References Sources * Further reading * "The Flintstones": The Official Guide to the Cartoon Series, by Jerry Beck, Running Press, 2011. External links * * * [http://www.museum.tv/archives/etv/F/htmlF/flintstones/flintstones.htm Museum of Broadcast Communications: The Flintstones] * [https://web.archive.org/web/19991010190857/http://cartoonnetwork.com/doc/flintstones/main.html The Flintstones] – Cartoon Network Department of Cartoons (Archive) * Category:1960s American adult animated television series Category:1960s American sitcoms Category:1960 American television series debuts Category:1966 American television series endings Category:1960s American comedy television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American fantasy television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language television programs Category:Fictional families Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:YTV shows Category:Prehistoric people in popular culture Category:Television programs adapted into comics Category:Television programs adapted into films Category:Television programs adapted into video games Category:Television series about dinosaurs Category:Television series about families Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Television series set in prehistory Category:Television series by Screen Gems